Back to Yesterday
by ChampionCarson
Summary: Samantha Forester has come home from college with big changes. After purchasing a ranch by herself, Sam grabs the task by the horns. But, will the bigger task be finding love? As she goes on a course of uncertainty, tragedy strikes. Who will comfort her?
1. Chapter 1

**I have decided to return to writing stories and such on here. If you remember me I had a story called 'Home Sweet Home', which I feel like a idiot for deleting for I have no other files of it. Anyway, here is my first chapter of a story in over four months, so be nice. And I know its short, be nice. But, I would love critique. **

**CHAPTER ONE :: Those Words**

The wind blew fiercely and dirt blew in spirals around the ranch yard. Dark clouds loomed overhead as Samantha ran from paddock to paddock, transferring horses into the barn. "Gosh darn it!" She muttered as a feed bucket flew under her feet, causing her to lose her balance momentarily. She had told Billy the storm was heading towards them. Mumbling, she grabbed a hold of Domino's noseband, dragging the old gimpy gelding into the barn. And of course Billy was nowhere scrambling to get the horses inside as well. As she shoved the old gelding into the stall she circled back out of the barn, glancing at the surrounding acreage. More than five horses still remained in the paddocks, trotting or cantering with agitated moves, wanting the safety of the barn. "Next time you'll listen to me." She growled as Billy ran towards the paddock. She could tell by his shoulders slumping he heard, and understood.

Around a half an hour later Sam was bunked down by her radio, a mug of hot cocoa nestled in her palm. Every single animal of her property was nestled either inside the barn or in the house. But mostly, they were in the barn. Billy had tried to apologize profusely, but Sam had ignored him as she had walked straight into her house, slamming the door shut behind her. He would get an ear full later. The radio crackled with static from the storm, repeating the message to cover your animals and prepare for a storm, nothing new had been broadcasted. But, not all was calm inside Sam's body. Her heart shattered against her chest thinking about her own friends and family's ranches, praying they were safe and dry. Praying.

The radio continued to give advice of sheltering and safety as the night wore on, no phone inside Sam's house went off for another hour. Picking up the phone, Sam dialed her father's house, but no one answered. Next, she tried Jen and Darrel's house, no answer. And finally, she tried the Ely's.

Someone answered after the fourth ring. "What?" The voice on the other end sounded bushed and a little irritated. It could only belong to one person.

"Jacob Ely is that really the way to answer a phone?" She chortled for a moment, and then realized why she had called. "Is everyone alright over there?" Her voice was a little hoarse, but she managed.

She heard him snort. "Yes, everything's alright Brat." Anger bloomed in her chest at his tone. Without a goodbye, Sam slammed the receiver into the cradle. Realizing her mistake, Sam sighed before punching in the Ely's phone number once more.

"Yes?"

"Um, sorry. Did my dad call at all?" Silence followed her question. Panic built in her throat when Jake didn't respond. "Jake?"

She heard an intake of breath before he spoke. "I reckon no one called you." He muttered into the phone. "There's been an accident…" Those words were last only words she heard before bolting out the door.


	2. Chapter Two :: End of One Story

Sam bolted out the door, nearly choking herself as she tried to wind a scarf along her neck. Jiggling her truck keys, she carefully, but quickly made her way to her ancient blue truck. Shoving the key into the ignition, she turned it, praying the loud rumbling would greet her. It did.

Wheeling out of the ranch yard as quickly as possible, Sam headed out on the main road before pulling out the emergency cell phone she kept in her glove box. Without looking from the road, she navigated her hand to glove box, pulling out the large phone. Straying her eyes from the road, she dialed Jake. "Where are they?" Was her immediate response to whoever picked up the phone.

Adam's deep voice answered. "They're on their way to hospital. Are you still at your house?" Her voice seemed strained.

Sam shook her head, but realized her mistake. "No, I'm on my way." She wanted to hang up the phone, but he started talking again.

"Wait! Jake was on his way to pick you up!" Almost instantly, she saw Jake's black pickup truck coming towards her. "I see him Adam, thanks!" She hung up, but didn't slow down as Jake neared. The black truck slowed and beeped at Sam. The speedometer dropped. Halting on the road, she rolled down her window. "What Jake? I'm kind of in a hurry." She muttered, itching to be at her family's side. It was a miracle she wasn't crying yet.

The handsome cowboy hung out the window, practically shouting over the whistling wind. "I'll take you, my truck is faster." The sincerity is his voice was Sam want to cry. For a moment Sam just wanted to drive on, leaving the good looking cowboy behind her, but she didn't. Pulling the truck to the side of the road, she hopped out, clicking the lock before scurrying to the passenger door of Jake's truck.

Truthfully, Jake's truck was as old as hers and probably could go no faster than what hers could, but she didn't say anything. As the truck rumbled on no one talked. Sam just stared out the window into the blackest of nights. It seemed as though this night was déjà vu of one night two years ago, a night she hoped to never repeat. The darkness of night painted a blank canvas as her mind fluttered back to yesterday.

Sam held the reins of her dearly beloved Tempest as she glanced around her new-ish property. Everything finally seemed like hers. Smiling to herself, Sam guided her black mare around the various paddocks that were waiting to be filled. This was Sam's newest dream come alive, the dream of a rescue center. This "Crazy" idea had popped into her head as she started her college course through equine studies. After seeing various and numerous documentaries on abused and mistreated horses, her heart opened for each animal. So the idea of a rescue center was blossoming inside that crazy head of hers.

As she guided her black mare over her small fortress, she smiled. Nothing could have dampened her mood, not even the threatening clouds that loomed over head. Without hesitation, Sam guided Tempest through the property gates towards the direction of River Bend, her second home. As they loped closer to the ranch, she noticed the shortening of her mare's stride. Tempest nostrils flared and her head was held high. Looking around she tensed herself, the anxiety in Tempest could possibly mean predators. Lowering her torso closer to her mare's body, she squeezed her barrel, their gait flowing into an effortless gallop. As they did a snap of lightening lit up the darkened sky.

Tempest whipped her body around and bolted the other direction, a high pitched whinny piercing the air. Sam grabbed the saddle with her legs and her arms guided the bit in her mare's mouth closer to home. With a kick and a squeal from Tempest they bolted towards River Bend. Nothing could have prepared her when she saw River Bend.

The barn rafters were filled with hungry flames that lapped the surrounding wood and acreage. With a choked sob, Sam dismounted, ground tying her startled mare. Running for the barn she glanced around, the horses in the pasture were sprinting around whinnying crazily. Running towards the house she gasped. The flames where gradually licking their way towards the farm house! She knew her father had already called the Ely's, but she ran towards the barn anyway. Whinnying could be heard through the hissing of the flames. Looking at her father who had grabbed Blue Wings from the barn, she choked out a sob.

It may have been her veterinarian knowledge that made her go inside or what Jake would of said, "her pure insanity" but Sam ran into the collapsing barn, grabbing the nearest horse. The horse was her older Mustang, Ace. His head was thrown high and his eyes rolled. Once outside she slapped his rump, causing him to gallop near the other horses.

Wyatt stood watching his barn go up in flames. "The Ely's are on their way, at least everything's out." He muttered to himself and his foreman who stood next to him. They walked over the relive Pepper of the hose and take a turn. Sam walked up next to him and stared at the barn. She turned and looked at the horse's gathering among the pastures. All were out, expect Sweetheart!

Sam looked for Gram, trotting into the house. "Gram?" Not hearing or seeing her, Sam ran into the ranch yard. The Ely's had gotten there with the fire truck and were dousing the flames, but the barn looked like a lost cause. "Where's Gram?" Everyone seemed to turn at her at the same time. She saw her father's face go sheet white. "Dear God." They Ely boys started running into the barn, but it was too late. The old wood gave out.

Sam screamed and lunged towards the fallen barn, but a pair of strong arms caught her and pulled her into his hard chest. Looking up she saw Jake's stolid expression and she buried her face into his chest and sobbed.

"Sam?" A gruff voice pulled her out of her trance. The dark sky still was in her vision, but her cheeks were wet, she hadn't known she was crying. Sam could feel the dark man's eyes on her, so she didn't turn her head. He knew what she had been thinking about, how could he not?

Moving her head slowly to glance at him, she scowled. "What?"Her voice was hoarse and it caught in her throat. Jake stared at her for a moment before turning his eyes to the road. The rest of the ride would be silent, at least she hoped. She prayed.


	3. Chapter Three :: A Promise

_Personally, I love this chapter and I hope to get a lot of reviews. If you like it, tell your friends. _

**Chapter Three:: A Promise **

The distant lights of the Hospital could not be ignored by Sam as the vehicle's speedometer inched to the right. She appreciated Jake's silence as well as his quick driving. Glancing at him with only the slightest movement of her eyes, she saw his hands clenched around the steering wheel, knuckles white. "He must be as anxious as I am." Sam murmured in her thoughts. Shaking away her thoughts, she tried to make herself numb, trying to prepare both her emotions and her physical body for shock.

Nearly chocking herself for a second time that night, Sam struggled to free herself from the constricting seat belt. She had clumsily lurched from her seat, forgetting about the safety device that was sort of killing her at the moment. A pair of tanned, weather beaten hands came to her rescue, softly clicking the red button, securing her freedom. "Thanks," Sam managed to mumble as her face blushed scarlet. And without a second look, she barged through the parking lot to the large doors of the white hospital.

The nurse had steered us from the nurses' station to a small enclosed office, and Sam immediately stiffened. At first glance around the room, she saw her step-mother, Bryanna and of course her little half-brother was in the seat next to her. Both of their eyes were red rimmed. The eight year old seemed exhausted, same with his mother.

"Oh Sam, Jake," Bryanna exclaimed, startling Cody. "I'm so glad you came." The older women sniffled; she felt Jake tense beside her. Since he didn't show emotion himself, he didn't like to witness it.

Sam moved towards her, although she was hesitant. "What happened Bryanna?" Sam's voice quavered.

She saw her step-mother stiffen and turn her gave towards Jake, as if it shock. "You did tell her?" She knew she wasn't looking for an answer. Bryanna looked down at her step-daughter and her eyes welled with tears. "Come sit and I will tell you." Sam did as she was told and sat in a hard plastic chair at the other end of the room. She watched Jake inch to sit next to her, but ended up snagging the one by Cody.

"Your father had decided to go out a check on the cattle, since the storm had been rumbling since early this morning. Ross said it wasn't wise, but he rode out anyway, along with Pepper." The woman with graying hair took a deep breath before continuing. "What Pepper managed to tell me was that the cattle were restless, but Wyatt had wanted to move them closer to River Bend. So, they went on with moving them. He had been riding Cat," Bryanna caught Sam confusion. "Cat is Wyatt's newest horse, a gift from a client or something. Anyway, Cat is greenly broke but Blue Wings has a stone bruise. So the cattle bawled and when the first blow of lightening struck, the cattle bolted and Cat shied, throwing your father into the stampeded." Small tears trickled down her face. "A steer caught him and threw him."Bryanna managed a chocked sob.

Sam ducked her head as she saw Cody comfort his mother, his own face newly damp. As they sat in silence, the door opened and in walked a man in a white coat was well as a woman in her mid-twenties. Their expressions were stolid.

"Mrs. Forester I am one of your husband's doctors, my name is Dr. Jones." The man cleared his throat and began his speech again. "Your husband has suffered extensive injuries, but he surely not in stable condition yet. We have managed to regain his consciousness, and he is asking for you. All of you." And with that, he left it to his nurse.

Wyatt's family stood outside his room as they waited for permission to go in. Sam slid to the floor and ducked her head, her hands clasped together praying. The nurse peeked her head outside the room and one by one they were called inside. Only did Sam look up when her name was called. She slowly rose off the shiny, cold floor and slowly walked inside her father's room.

Various contraptions beeped and recorded her father's life, is scared her. Her eyes looked around the room before settling on the figure in the bed. Her father never looked so small. His whole head was swaddled in cloth, his face was bruise and angry black spiders crawled over his face. His left leg was a lump under the bed. "Sam," His voice croaked as his lips tried to move into a smile, it was barely a grimace.

"Hi daddy," Sam murmured, her throat tight. She moved closer to her father, touching his good hand. "Oh daddy," She cried, tears trickling down her face. Wyatt tried to sit himself up but was too weak. "I love you Samantha." His voice was slurred by the morphine as was the squeeze of his hand, but she kissed his weathered cheek. Her father opened his tired eyes as she backed to the door. "Is Jacob here?" Sam nodded and Wyatt as to bring him in.

Sam stepped from the room and barely looked at Jake. "He wants to see you." She knew Jake tensed, but he walked into the room, softly shutting the door behind him.

Wyatt still looked like a cowboy to him, and he always would be. Wyatt motioned with his head to come closer, so Jake did. Hovering by his side, Jake fidgeted from foot to foot. "Jake, I know myself that I am not going to be much longer." The older cowboy's breathing was labored, but he held Jake's gaze.

Jake opened his mouth to interject, but Wyatt continued. "I only have one thing to ask, no two things to ask of you." Jake nodded, looking down at his mentor's weathered face. "Promise me, that when my Sammy gets married you will be the one to walk her down the aisle, taking my place." Wyatt's eyes were filled with tears. Jake felt a swell of emotion. Honor flooded into his heart. "Yes sir." And with that, Wyatt closed his eyes and ushered Jake out.


	4. Chapter Four :: End of a Road

What was left of the Forester family and one Ely trudged back to the parking lot, Jake would be taking both Sam and Cody back to River Bend, leaving Bryanna at the hospital with Wyatt. Jake watched as Sam wrapped her arm around Cody and drew him close, even as they walked on. It made Jake miss his own brothers. Rubbing the back of his neck as he walked, Jake wondered what the ride home had to offer.

Cody was surely Wyatt's son. The young boy did not speak once on the way home, he only stared out the window or nodded his head when he was addressed, which was only once. Sam hadn't said anything either, she has just picked at the loose thread on her Levis. As Jake drove, he wondered where this girl had gone from best friend to a stranger. The whole way home he pondered this.

* * *

When Jake pulled into River Bend Ranch it was nearly one in the morning, and twelve year old Cody was asleep. Sam slipped out the passenger door and softly stirred Cody from his slumber. She watched as her brother stumbled up the familiar path to his room. The engine of the truck came to a halt; Sam turned her head to look at the driver. His lips moved, but Sam couldn't hear what came out.

"What? I couldn't hear you." Sam said softly, her eyes suddenly focused on the mirror. Jake looked as though he would not respond.

Clearing his throat he spoke, "Are you going to sleep hear or do you want me to take you to your truck?" His voice was soft, almost a whisper and very un-Jake.

Sam looked from the house back to Jake, deliberating. "My truck can wait, my brother needs me." And with that, she strode towards the house, leaving Jake staring after her.

* * *

After a fitful night's sleep, Sam awoke at six in the morning, barely alert. And when she made her way down stairs, she was surprised to see Cody already at the table, pouring himself a glass of milk. It looked as though he too didn't get much sleep. Sliding into the chair across from him, Sam glanced at her brother. "Are you on break?" Since it was the middle of November, she suspected so. She watched as he nodded, barely looking up from the white liquid in his cup.

Sam poured herself a glass of milk and looked at her brother. "Do you want to go for a ride, or help Pepper?" Sam asked, and with that Cody looked up.

"I am not a child anymore, and you are not my mom or my dad. You don't know me anymore." And with that said, Cody grabbed his Stetson and stored out the door. Lowering her forearms on the table, she rested her head on top of them and cried.

* * *

Sam emerged from the house an hour later, in yesterday clothes but a clean face. With no Stetson on her head, she felt utterly out of place. Since she had no truck and didn't feel like walking, Sam strolled towards the new barn. She had been inside on it a couple of times, but the memory of Gram haunted it. Looking inside she quickly turned and walked towards the ten acre pasture. An arthritic bay Mustang walked her way. "Oh Acey boy." She murmured, stroking his forehead. She knew Ace was now a pasture horse and Cody had gotten his newest mount for his birthday last year, Sam had a prick of jealousy. Rubbing the small Mustang's ears she smiled. "Look where we are now Ace, old and alone." She chuckled in distaste.

Giving the gelding one last pat, Sam returned to the house, debating whether to walk and get her truck. She decided against it. She felt somewhat of a stranger in the house, she hadn't lived in it for many years and now it was just…Cody's. Sighing, Sam gazed over the ranch yard, yearning a companion. Drumming her fingers on the table, she stood up and walked out the door, marching straight for the barn.

Of course the barn had been rebuilt and shifted from it original spot, but Sam was still haunted. Shuddering, she walked into the tack room and looked over the selection of bridles before selecting the one that belonged to Ace. Returning to the bay mustang, she slipped on the bridle before mounting.

Since she had no Stetson to cover her head, Sam felt naked and shy as she passed Pepper and Dallas who were coming in from the range. Both lifted a friendly hand to her, but she ducked her head and blushed. Moment later she saw Cody riding in.

The boy looked just like her father, but she could see bits of Brynna in him. He sat tall and firm, a true cowboy. His mount was Paint, black and white with feathered feet who pranced under him. Sam lifted a hand to her half-brother, but he didn't return it. Sam's heart dropped as she left the ranch yard.

Turning Ace towards her new home, she loped slowly. Ace's ears were pricked as he was enjoying his freedom. Sam sat gracefully without a saddle, enjoying the connection she still had with her gelding. She wasn't sure if she had thought the idea to ride the ride to her house all the way through, but she shook her head and went with it.

* * *

Rather later than sooner, Sam showed up at her ranch, jarred but in one peace. The surrounding arena was caked with snow and deep. Guiding Ace through the slushy snow, she looked over the pastures. Billy had at least turned out the more sensible horses, she heard grunt coming from her right. In the small bull pen Billy was working one of their newest "hard" cases who were now working up a sweat.

Dismounting from Ace, she tied him to a hitching post before leaning up against the bull pen railing. "How's he going?" She called out the man who had his eyes trained on the sweaty bay.

"We've been at it for more than thirty minutes," the man shook his head with a slightly worried expression. "And he's still gallopin' 'round like a fool." Sam turned her gaze to the bay. The horse was large around sixteen point three hands and was lean. The story had touched her heart when she had visiting her Aunt Sue. In San Francisco, she had visited the local shelter and the horse was going to be put down, but Sam intercepted him. He had no name and his past was unknown, she ahd to open her heart up to him. Many viewed her as fools.

It had been over three months working with the gelding, but nothing calmed him down. If they could not succeed, it would lead to putting down the gelding. But, that would be her last resort.

The gelding's breathing began to grow wheezy when Sam signaled Billy to exit the bull pen. The man shook his head, "Sam, I aint sure what to do." The gelding paused to snort at them and scream a cry. Sam sighed and looked at the man with sad eyes. "I know," She paused before looked behind her when she heard the clearing of a throat. Seeing Ely she turned to Billy. "Can you go turn out the pony more a while, make sure he doesn't run too much." She saw the gentleman nod before eyeing Jake and leaving.

The man behind her carried a stolid expression, a mask. "Yes?" Sam's tone was irritated.

Jake's mouth twitched slightly. "I brought your truck." Her eyes glanced behind the tall man and stared puzzled at him.

"How in the," but Jake cut her off with the jingling of her truck's eyes. Narrowing her eyes she glanced at what he wore, loose gym shorts and a pull over sweatshirt. He must have run. "Oh, thanks." She grabbed the keys from his large hand and tucked them in her own pocket before returning back to the bull pen. The bay gelding was stilled at the back of the pen, watching the black haired man and Sam with curiosity.

She didn't hear Jake slide up next to her, but there he was. "Nice horse," Jake commented, his brown eyes traveling over the gelding.

Sam nodded and looked up at him sadly. "For now, I suspect I'll have to put him down if he doesn't improve." The gelding pinned his ears at the sound of their voices and pawed the ground. Sighing, Sam turned from the horse sadly, she hated failure.

Glancing back at Jake she saw him studying the horse. "I could work with him, I ya like." He drawled easily. She would have said no, but Jake could be the last result for this big guy. She nodded her consent before walking into the house. Having Jake at her ranch made her uncertain and shy, and she didn't like the feeling. She wanted him to leave.

But, of course she never got what she wanted when Jake walked hesitantly into her house. Turning she looked at him. "I was just making myself something to eat, would you like some?" Her voice was soft and low, uncertain. Jake nodded, his mustang eyes watching her as she turned on the burner and selected pot from the cupboard, feeling it with tomato soup. Just as she turned back to Jake, the phone rang.

Grabbing it off the wall, Sam answered with a hesitant hello. It was Brynna Forester. "Sa-, Sam! He's gone!" She wailed into the phone. Sam's eyes got large and the phone fell from her hands and she crumpled to the floor. It was over, her life was ended.


	5. Chapter Five :: Back to Normal?

_I have been under a lot of stress lately. I had to study for five exam/test for one day and Christmas coming. It's just very stressful. I thought I would post a short, very short, chapter to keep you a bay. Lol Please don't comment on the length. _

**Chapter Five :: Back to Normal? **

Samantha Forester sat in the front pew of the church, her body completely numb. Tears rolled down her cheeks and slipped onto her black dress. Beside her sat a grim Cody and a blubbering Brynna. The young woman gave no notice to the people around her; they were just large blobs in her vision. As the pastor continued his sermon for her father, Sam barely listened. Only until the organ sounded, did she awake from her trance.

Following the funeral, many people gathered around what was left of her family, comforting them. But, sadly Sam couldn't handle much more. Breaking away from the group, she excused herself to her truck, where she fiddled with her keys, tears sliding down her cheeks to their dusty graves. As she finally managed to slip the key into the lock, she yanked open the door with force before sliding herself inside the driver's seat. She wasn't aware of the eyes on her.

Jake Ely watched as Sam started her truck and departed from the church lot, without a backward glance. From behind him, he heard a low whistle. Turning he sighed, it was Quinn. "Poor Sammy," Quinn murmured as he watched the blue truck flee from the scene. Jake only nodded. Bryan spoke next. "Well aren't ya going after her?" He turned to the twins, his eyes grim and his fists in his pockets.

"Didn't think she would want me to," He said tight lipped, only to be chuckled at by his married brothers. He glared at them. "What?"

Quinn laughed once more before he spoke. "That's never a good thing. Whatever happened to you and Sammy anyway?" Jake's brow clouded before he lifted his gaze to his younger brother's. The emotion that clouded his face told Quinn to back off. By Bryan's hand on his shoulder, he guided his twin away from Jake, giving the youngest Ely a lift of a hand before departing.

Jake stood in the lot of the Church before walking to his truck and following the girl who broke his heart.

Sam had pulled into her ranch some twenty minutes later and buckled over the steering wheel, bawling. Sitting inside the toasty truck, Sam let out all her feelings before ending up with a damp steering wheel. Leaning her head against the steering wheel, Sam closed her eyes and let herself relax. But, she immediately tensed as her door was opened. Whipping her head to the door she almost wept in relief. Sniffling, she looked away.

When she felt Jake's arm loop around her stomach, she didn't fight it. The man who at one point in been her best friend pulled her against his hard chest. Sam cried into his chest, her fingers clenching his shirt. Jake placed his chin onto of her head and just held her there, it almost back to normal.


End file.
